


Metal

by eve_23



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: ...kinda?, Angst, Brainwashing, Fix-It, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_23/pseuds/eve_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy goes with Harry to the church. Harry gets shot. Eggsy gets taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

The first thing Harry tasted when he woke up was metal. Creeping up the back of his throat and into his mouth. He swallowed a few times and sat up, looking around the room for a glass of water. Or possibly something stronger. Somewhere in the room, a sensor beeped.

“You’re awake again,” Merlin walked in, “oh thank god.”

“What,” he said around the metallic tang in in his mouth, “what happened to me?”

***

He’d been shot, apparently. That was all the reminder he needed for the images to start flooding back.

_Eggsy was not enjoying his time at church. In fairness, it was a revolting place and he wasn’t supposed to be there but… but something. But Harry, who couldn’t leave well enough alone. Who couldn’t simple get the boy out of jail for a favor without making him a Kingsman candidate. Who couldn’t accept that his candidate hadn’t been chosen for being too kind. Who brought Eggsy along in spite of Merlin’s advice (“what Arthur won’t know won’t hurt him”). Who wound up nearly killing him, had Valentine not deactivated him SIM cards in time._

_“Shit,” Eggsy leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, staring through an eye that was already starting to swell, “what the…what the fuck was that?”_

_Harry took a deep breath and looked at the carnage around him. He’d done most of that. Eggsy certainly had his own share of the crowd—between a trained spy and a former spy-in-training, the rest of the crowd never stood a chance, really._

_“Your eye,” he said stupidly, at a loss for words. It’s not every day you murder a church full of people._

_“Yeah, you pack a mean punch,” Eggsy sounded dizzy, and Harry knelt down to examine him._

_“I’m sorry. I…wanted…”_

_“I know,” Eggsy nodded, “felt it too, like I just wanted to kill-”_

_“Mister Deville,” Valentine’s voice called from outside, “could you and your little friend please exit the church?”_

***

His eyes weren’t real anymore and he had three separate implants in his brain courtesy of Merlin, who seemed a touch offended by Harry’s comment.

“Of course they’re real,” he said, “I made them myself.”

Now that he was up and walking around, Harry could feel the difference. It wasn’t just the metallic taste—which made no logical sense and was probably in his head, according to Merlin—but the way things looked. Sharp. Sharper than normal, like having a perfect prescription after a lifetime of weak glasses. Harry wasn’t entirely sure he liked it, but he didn’t have time to worry about that.

“We managed to stop Valentine’s plan, but he escaped,” Roxy— _Lancelot_ —was saying, looking far too weary for a new Kingsman, “along with Arthur.”

“A traitor?”

“From the beginning,” Merlin nodded, “and there’s… there’s one more thing, Harry.”

“They have Eggsy,” Harry finished. Eggsy fighting with Gazelle was the last thing he remembered before the world went black.

“He could still be alive,” Lancelot sighed, “but there’s no way to be sure and we haven’t found a single trace of him.”

“Let’s get to work.”

“Harry, if you need time-”

“-Let’s get to work.”

He didn’t need to blink anymore. The extra split seconds meant more time to focus.

***

Harry found the footage in Merlin’s office. He hadn’t meant to snoop, but…well, he had.

“I just wanted to see,” he said, voice distant as he watched himself on the screen, “I wanted to see what I was like when you brought me back the first time.”

“We calmed you down eventually,” Merlin said, turning it off casually, as though a video of his friend trying to attack a nurse was totally normal, “when you woke up later you were fine.”

Fine was not something Harry felt, but he simply nodded, regardless. Fine.

***

He was in charge of the mission now. It wasn’t even officially designated, he just slipped seamlessly into the role, telling Merlin and Lancelot and whoever the hell they had left how they were going to approach Valentine and whatever his next plan was going to be.

“I’m currently scouting possible hideouts,” Lancelot said, “once his complete insanity became world-wide knowledge he was pretty much stripped of his property, but he had enough friends in high places that a handful are probably still under his control.”

“Do we have a list of potential allies?”

“You mean besides every major politician that Merlin didn’t manage to blow up?” she sighed.

Merlin looked rather pleased with himself, “there were the innocent ones inside his prison. We can consult with them, see if there’s anyone they suspect.”

“Good, Percival, continue looking into hiding spots. Lancelot was more involved in their rescue—it would look better to have a familiar face question them.”

“Yes, Galahad,” Percival nodded.

“We’ll meet back here in two days to go over everything.”

He removed his glasses and both Roxy and Percival disappeared, leaving him and Merlin alone.

“You’re going to go in there yourself, aren’t you?” he asked seriously, “when we find Valentine, I mean.”

“Of course I am.”

“And there is no way I’m going to talk you out of it, is there?”

“No,” Harry said stiffly, pulling a file over and flipping through it.

“Fine. Just promise me you won’t get yourself shot again. I don’t know how much more metal I can stick in your skull.”

Harry simple sighed in response.

***

_Saving the best for last. A grin had plastered itself on his face as he approached Eggsy, who looked ready to pounce. Fine, he’d smash the boy until he was little more than a stain on the church floor._

And then Harry sat up in bed and ran to the toilet to vomit, ignoring the pounding in his head. It was the stupid machines whirring; he may as well have been a robot now. He no longer bantered with Merlin or took delight in anything other than his goal. After all, the last time he enjoyed himself that much, he wanted to kill Eggsy.

And that nurse. And Merlin. Was hurting the people around him just something that was in his system now? The idea of resigning flitted through his metal-filled brain, not for the first time. Of course, he wanted to find Eggsy first, before he hid himself away. He had to undo his own mess.

***

Roxy was taking care of Valentine’s henchmen several floors up. Arthur, meanwhile, was looking rather smug.

“As hard as it may be to believe, I am very happy you’re alive, Galahad. You’re truly the best of us, even if we didn’t always see eye to eye.”

“You mean in the way that I don’t approve of sentencing millions of people to their deaths? Yes, I’d say we differ on that particular topic.”

“It was for the good of the planet. A sacrifice that had to be made.”

“It’s not brave or noble to make that decision for them. Were you anywhere near the hero you claim to be, you’d have been outside with them instead of in a bunker trying to wait things out.”

 “You never could see the bigger picture,” Arthur sighed.

“Enough,” he pulled out his gun, “I’m assuming you won’t simply come quietly. In fact, I’m rather hoping you won’t.”

“I’m an old man now, Galahad. You’d defeat me almost instantly.”

“I don’t have a problem with that.”

Arthur managed a small chuckle at that, “No, I would imagine not. However, we must once again disagree on practical matters. I have a surprise for you.”

He pressed a button in the control panel on the wall behind him. The back doors slid open—very science fiction, Merlin would have approved—and in walked…Eggsy.

But it wasn’t _Eggsy_. He could tell that almost immediately.

“What the hell have you done to him?” Harry said tightly, turning his gun back on Arthur.

“What you couldn’t do. Let him live up to his potential. He looks good, doesn’t he, Galahad?” Arthur turned to Eggsy, who was standing with his back straight in a suit, looking right at Harry but not seeing him, “Excalibur…kill this man.”

Eggsy nodded, pulling out a gun from behind him. Harry ducked and rolled out of the way, but Eggsy was quick—quicker now than he was even in the church—and continued to fire.

“Do you like the name? I figured it was appropriate,” Arthur called from by the doorway, “I’m surprised I didn’t do this before.”

Eggsy’s gun had run out of bullets and Harry didn’t have the heart to fire at his protégé. Instead, he was dodging and blocking every blow, trying to think of a way out of this that didn’t involve hurting Eggsy again.

“Please,” he said, ignoring Arthur’s taunts, “Please, Eggsy listen to me you know who I am, you-”

Eggsy landed a punch right to his jaw and Harry staggered back, flat against the wall and kicked Eggsy away before scrambling to the other side of the room, mindful of keeping his back to Arthur. The old man was too distracted by his weapon, his _Excalibur_ , to want to do any serious damage.

Eggsy leapt over the desk skillfully, producing a knife from his sleeve and holding it up to Harry’s throat.

“Eggsy. Eggsy, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “if you ever come back from this, just know this isn’t your fault. It’s mine. It’s all mine I’m so sorry.”

But Eggsy was close to him now, and those blank eyes were slowly filling with confusion. He lowered the knife and reached out with his other hand to run his fingers lightly down Harry’s face.

“Do you know me now?” Harry asked breathlessly. Eggsy’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. He shook his head slightly, and Harry didn’t know if that was to answer his question, or wrestling with whatever was going on inside the young man’s mind.

“What are you waiting for?” Arthur barked, “Kill him-”

Without even looking, Eggsy threw the knife. It landed right in Arthur’s throat, and the old man fell to the floor, gurgling and grasping the air for help that would never come.

Eggsy was shaking as he pulled back from Harry, and quickly took a few more steps back when Harry tried to reach for him.

“Sorry. I won’t touch you, but Eggsy…we need to go.”

Eggsy continued to stare, rooted to the spot. Harry didn’t want to do this, but there seemed no other option to get him to move. He rolled up his sleeve, set the watch to ‘sleep’ and made sure to catch Eggsy when the dart hit him.

“Merlin,” he said quietly, “we have one more to bring aboard.”

***

_Eggsy was uncomfortable. Harry could tell, but they were trying to blend in. Luckily, the congregation was far more focused on the idiot bellowing his hate to notice just how much they stood out. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he let the edge of his hand gently overlap Eggsy’s fist, clenched on his seat next to him. He relaxed, reminded that they’d be out of there soon, he wasn’t alone, that he was helping, and that this was good work._

***

Eggsy didn’t appreciate waking up handcuffed to the bed and struggled, even as people were telling him to calm down. He wordlessly thrashed, trying desperately to rise and go… go somewhere.

“Eggsy, Eggsy please calm down you’re safe and you’re back with us,” Merlin looked exhausted as he grabbed his shoulders, trying to get him to lie still.

“Eggsy, please-” Harry began, but Roxy cut him off.

“Excalibur,” she barked, “lie still!”

Eggsy obeyed, still eyeing the room suspiciously. Roxy took a deep breath, “Well that was…”

Harry dragged her against the wall and pinned her there, “how dare you? How _dare_ you call him that?”

“It worked didn’t it?” Roxy countered, looking hurt, “and you aren’t the only one who thought they lost a friend. I want him to get better too.”

Harry took a deep breath. Lancelot was a good recruit, and she was probably right. Not that it mattered.

“I don’t want to hear that name again,” he said, turning back to Eggsy, who was watching them with mild curiosity, “Merlin, do…whatever it is you need to do.”

***

Merlin gave Eggsy a sedative so he could be examined without further struggle. Harry refused to leave the room, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and as a nurse drew his blood. There was a scar on Eggsy’s neck and Merlin noticed Harry staring.

“It’s why he can’t speak,” he said carefully, not wanting Harry to get angry with him as he did with Roxy, “I’ll do what I can to fix it but…”

He trailed off and Harry’s shoulders sagged, “they didn’t want their weapon talking back.”

“We found security tapes before Percival blew up Valentine’s base,” Merlin said, nodding to the nurse as she left, “he’s…he’s in some of them.”

“Did you watch them?”

“Most of them. I wanted to see what was done to him to help him, but…” Merlin paused, “Harry, he’s killed for them. Even if we do get him back, I don’t know if he’ll ever be _himself_.”

***

Harry didn’t watch the footage. Harry didn’t leave Eggsy’s bedside. Harry did sleep, and his sleep was full of machines whirring. He was sure that his eyes could really see the inside of his eyelids. He missed the necessity of blinking and wasn’t sure if Eggsy could even truly recognize him anymore because of these changes.

When he woke up, his neck was in pain. Eggsy was staring at him from his bed, looking more than a little terrified and Harry simply stared back.

What the hell were they going to do?

***

Merlin handed Eggsy a pad of paper with instruction to write out anything he may want to say. Eggsy simply looked back at him, and Merlin sighed, heading towards the nearby desk to produce photographs.

“Eggsy, do you recognize these people?”

He held up a photo of his mother. The mother who currently thought her son was missing because Harry wasn’t sure how to even _handle_ this topic with her.

Eggsy stared at the photo, tilting his head from side to side. He was trying to recognize her, but it clearly wasn’t working. His eyes darted back to Harry, as though waiting for something.

“Fine, how about this one?”

His little sister. An adorable little baby. Eggsy stopped moving and reached for the photograph with a trembling hand. Merlin gave it to him and Eggsy…started to cry. A soundless, breathy sob left him as he stared at his sister and then up at everyone, eyes shining with recognition. He then set the photo aside and with shaky hands finally picked up the pen and paper to write.

_Help me_.

***

Merlin could rebuild his voice, but it would take time and he wouldn’t be able to speak immediately, even after his surgery. Lying in bed and drowsy from the medication, Eggsy lazily scrawled out a note and weakly passed it to Harry.

_Glad youre aliv_

Harry smiled, “I’m glad you’re _aliv_ too.”

Eggsy blinked slowly at what he’d written and let out a snort. Everything had to start somewhere.

***

He took the role of Arthur, again with no official designation or announcement to the rest of the Kingsmen. With Eggsy recovering in Merlin’s labs and new recruits filling the seats left by the old corrupt ones, Arthur was the natural fit to lead, and he welcome it. He still had memories of the church, and watching himself on tape. He couldn’t hurt Eggsy, but what if he could still hurt others? No, it was better to stay behind and lead. Besides, he could be close to Eggsy and monitor his progress.

“Apparently he’ll be able to try speaking soon,” Roxy said when Harry came down for his evening visit. She was sitting on the edge of Eggsy’s bed, while Eggsy sat at the head, pillow in his lap and a board game between them. He reached for his pen and paper.

_This time tomorrow,_  he wrote out and Harry smiled.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

***

_Harry didn’t know where he was, or why he was so cold. He clawed at the darkness, desperate to find some source of light or help or something to make the pain in his head stop._

And then Harry opened his eyes—those perfect eyes that could see almost everything, even in the darkness, and he rolled over in bed, wondering if that was a memory or just something his own brain made up.

***

“Alright Eggsy, I can’t promise this will sound exactly like you, but…” Merlin handed him a glass of water and stood back, “whenever you feel comfortable…just…go for it.”

Eggsy took a drink and then a very deep breath. Then he looked right at Harry and said “Manners. Maketh. Man.”

His voice had a mechanical echo to it, but it was Eggsy and he looked thrilled to have a voice again.

And Harry couldn’t help it. He darted forward and wrapped his arms around Eggsy, who let out a real laugh and buried his face his Harry’s shoulder. Roxy clapped and hugged Merlin, who was grinning.

“Oh thank god,” he sighed.

“Harry,” Eggsy said, “Harry, Harry, Harry.”

***

Satisfied that Eggsy was recovering, Harry finally gave into his curiosity and took the security footage from Valentine’s hideout home with him.

He watched on his laptop quietly as Eggsy slept upstairs. Merlin wanted to keep him longer, but they both insisted this was better. Watching his Eggsy screaming with his original voice strapped to a table while doctor’s forced an IV of something or another on him made Harry blink back tears. Watching them _question_ him made Harry feel that dying in a fiery explosion was too kind for the likes of Valentine and his group.

“What did the doctor tell you?” the interrogator was saying, “you’ve been here for three years now.”

“Bullshit,” Eggsy’s nose was bloody, “been here two days. You fuckers murdered Harry.”

“Who?”

Eggsy swallowed and looked away, “I’m not gonna talk so you can just give up.”

“But I want to talk. It’s important we talk regularly so you can learn the truth of things.”

The next video was worse. Whatever they’d done to him between then and now had taken its toll. He looked thinner, his eyes were red, and there was a nasty bruise covering the left side of his face.

“I’m Eggsy, I’m Eggsy,” he repeated quietly.

“Excalibur, I’ve had enough of this,” the interrogator said sternly, “I don’t know how this little game got caught in your head, but you’ve never been this person you claim to be.”

“Pump me full of whatever drugs you want, I’m still Eggsy,” he said angrily, “I’m Eggsy, I’m Eggsy, I’m…”

“Why are you watching that?” Eggsy stood in the doorway, looking tired and hurt. Harry quickly set the laptop aside, closing the screen.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you watching that?” Eggsy repeated.

“I wanted to see if this would help me help you.”

“You…you could have asked.”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it. I’m sorry, I should have checked I just…” he paused and moved over on the couch, leaving space for him, “here.”

“I don’t want to watch it either.”

“I don’t want you to watch it. I have something else in mind.”

Eggsy reluctantly sat down and Harry quickly switched over to the footage of himself attacking the nurse. He’d kept it, as a reminder of sorts. Of the person he shouldn’t be. Eggsy stared for only a couple of seconds before hiding his face, “No.”

“I mean it as a sign of trust,” Harry clarified, “no one but myself and Merlin…and that nurse…knows that happened. And now you.”

“Has Merlin seen the footage of me?”

“Yes. To help you recover. The nurse hasn’t though.”

Eggsy let out a small laugh and said, “Sorry. Shouldn’t have gotten so upset.”

“You were right before. I should have asked you about it,” Harry set aside the laptop and frowned, “how are you sleeping?”

Eggsy shook his head, “Can’t. Not for long, anyways. Nightmares.”

“Oh?” Harry could relate, “Did you want to talk about it?”

“No, I mean I…” Eggsy took a deep breath, “You can’t make a big deal about this.”

“I assure you I will do my best.”

“Don’t know how far you got in those tapes, or…or if this is even on those tapes, but I…I forgot my name before I forgot yours. Guess I was in mourning. Didn’t realize Merlin could bring people back from the dead.”

“Eggsy…”

“Wait. So…so I remembered you, right? Knew they’d shot you and that it _mattered_ even if I didn’t remember why or who I was or anything. So…so they...they…they made me believed I killed you,” he paused, clearly trying to mask the oncoming tears by staring intently at the patch of wall to the left of Harry’s head rather than look him in the eye, “I have this memory of shooting you. Outside the church. It was _me_  and…”

“Oh Eggsy,” he reached over and hugged him, “Eggsy I wish you’d said something before.”

“I know it’s not true,” his voice was muffled, but there was no mistaking the emotion behind it, technology and cloth be damned, “I know it’s not true. I remember Valentine shooting you now, but I also have this memory of _me_ shooting you and it hurts. It hurts so much and I can't sleep because I keep _seeing_  it…”

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, “This is my fault. I should have never brought you with me to that church I should have kept you here…”

“No, I…I…” Eggsy pulled back, struggling to find words, “I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

“Join the club.”

Eggsy smiled at that, tears still streaming down his face, “it was their big mistake though. Knew something was wrong the moment I saw you up close. If I had killed you, why would you be standing there apologising to me.”

“So you remember everything? Your time as…as…”

“Excalibur? It’s like that part of me is deep down but I can still…” he paused and looked up at Harry, “your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“They’re different.”

“They aren’t even real. I thought Merlin would have told you.”

“He did. You don’t blink anymore. But it’s still you. I’d know you anywhere.”

Harry closed the distance between them, which wasn’t exactly a move he was expecting to make that night. Still, Eggsy didn’t seem to mind and he melted into the kiss with enthusiasm that Valentine and Arthur hadn’t managed to stamp out of him.

“This,” Harry mumbled between kisses, “is probably a terrible idea.”

“Yeah, probably. I’ve been tortured and all.”

“And I’ve been dead.”

“Mmhmm,” another kiss, “also, you’re my boss.”

“And I’m much older than you.”

They separated, foreheads pressed together. A little breathless, Eggsy asked, “So…bedroom?”

And with a dramatic flourish, Harry had Eggsy in his arms and carried him up the stairs, dropping him on the bed and kissing him again, harder. Eggsy gripped Harry’s hair as his hips tilted upwards, desperate for some sort of friction.

There were far too many clothes between them, and separating to remove them was awful. Harry getting up to get lube from the bathroom was positively the worst and honestly what the hell had he been thinking stashing it _there_ , but that first thrust into Eggsy—and the moan that followed—made everything worth it.

“Fuck, Harry,” he bit his lip, trying to muffle himself, which Harry absolutely did not approve of.

“I think you’ve been silent enough, don’t you?” he asked a little breathlessly, snapping his hips and causing Eggsy to arch backwards with a groan. Determined to hear him, Harry bit his neck, causing the younger man to moan louder, nails digging into Harry’s back. Harry nipped and kissed up to Eggsy’s hair and was just plain _kissing_ him wherever he could, breathing him in like he could disappear again at any moment.

“Eggsy,” Harry panted.

“God I, I…” Eggsy stammered and Harry reached between them. It only took a few quick strokes for Eggsy to come with one last long moan that made Harry’s last few thrusts feel sloppy but _perfect_.

Harry, ever the gentleman, made sure he was careful not to hurt Eggsy when he collapsed, face buried in his shoulder.

“Mmmm,” Eggsy sighed, running his hands lightly through Harry’s hair, “We’re doing that again soon.”

“Definitely,” Harry smiled, not wanting to move but also not wanting to be sticky. He reluctantly went back to his bathroom for a washcloth and cleaned them both up before returning under the covers, letting Eggsy rest on his chest.

“Been wanting to do that since…before all this.”

Harry nodded, “The feeling decidedly mutual.”

Eggsy laughed a little at that, “thank fucking god.”

***

They didn’t sleep, though they did lie in silence for a while. Harry stared at the ceiling and let out a long sigh.

“When we kissed, did you taste metal?” he finally asked, and Eggsy sat up to look at him.

“No, why did _you_?” he breathed into his hand to smell and Harry chuckled.

“No, it’s not you it’s…ever since I was brought back, I taste metal and Merlin swears there’s no logical reason for it. But I could taste it before I knew I had the implants in my head.”

Eggsy shook his head and kissed Harry again, before licking his lips, “You taste fine to me.”

***

Harry was…reluctant to let Eggsy back to work so easily. To say the least.

“I’m good at this Harry. You know I am. I can probably overpower _you_ now,” Eggsy said, pacing his office.

“First of all, I was trying very hard not to hurt you in our previous fight,” Harry said, flipping through Eggsy’s file and sighing, “and second of all, I object to you keeping the name.”

“Excalibur.”

They’d discussed this. Hell, Eggsy sat Harry down and filled him in on all the missions Arthur put him on when he was under his control. He’d been very good at every task, no matter how unsavoury.

“What they did to me…what they made me…that doesn’t go away.”

“I know.”

“I want to _shove it back in their faces_.”

Harry looked up from his desk to find Eggsy standing over him. He kneeled so they were eye to eye, and let out a small sigh, “The old Arthur. He treated me like a tool. Like a weapon.”

“I would never do that to you.”

“I know,” he smiled, “you helped me get my voice back. You do good, real good and I want to help the only way I know how. I know it makes no fucking sense, but I want…I want to keep this name. I want to use it to help.”

Harry had to admit, he _didn’t_  fully understand, but in that moment, it didn’t make much of a difference. He traced Eggy’s cheekbone lightly with his fingers and smiled, “then Excalibur you shall be.”

***

Sometimes they both woke up at night and couldn’t get back to sleep, so Harry simply curled around Eggsy and stayed there.

“You’re still you,” Harry whispered, wrapping an arm around him, “and I’m still me.”

“I love you.”

Harry kissed the back of his neck, “I love you too.”

***

Excalibur fought his way by three guards, kicking the gun out of the last one’s hand before punching him out cold.

“You’ll need to go down the hallway to your left,” Merlin stared at the screen, “there should be a safe in the room at the end of the hall, but there’s another five men in there, and they know you’re on the way.”

“Can you unlock the safe in the time it takes me to beat ‘em down?”

“It’s old fashioned. You’ll have to crack it yourself.”

Excalibur shook his head, clearly unamused by the lack of technological assistance, and took off. Merlin turned to Arthur, who was by the back wall, “I think things are progressing smoothly for this one.”

“Don’t you dare jinx me, Merlin,” Excalibur’s voice sounded irritated but amused.

And Harry, who still tasted metal and no longer needed to blink, closed his eyes anyways and simply smiled as he leaned back against the wall. Smoothly? Maybe not. But they were as close to smooth as they could get, and that was just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I. Loved. This. Movie.
> 
> ...that's it. That's all I have to say.


End file.
